A Bad Day for Guido
A Bad Day for Guido 'is the 16th episode of the fifth season of [[The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City|''The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City]]. Summary Guido has been used to being the subject of bullying, so much so, that he became mentally insane and revenge-seeking. Plot TBA Cast *Jack Gore as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Doc/Mutt/Ed *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Ruby's Father *Jackson Scott as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Gilbert Gottfried as Austin *Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia/Ruby's Mother *Stephen Merchant as Pterano *Reba McEntire as Etta *Jess Harnell as Swooper *Michael Kelley as Hyp *Scott Menville as Nod *Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty *Jason Marsden as Rocky *Dan Castellaneta as Garfield *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Cam Clarke as Bron *George Ball as Topsy *Camryn Manheim as Tria *Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father *Frank Welker as Getor *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Jessica Walter as Old One *Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother *Jason Ritter as Papa Swimmer *Edward Norton as Mutt's Father *Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah *Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman Trivia *One of the rare instances of a main character being punished in the series. *This is one of the very few episodes to have an Act 4. *The arcade game that Swooper was playing, Sky Kid was developed by Namco and was released in U.S arcades by Bally/Midway in 1985. *TBA. Cultural References '''Caddyshack (1980) *Guido falling into the mud scene is similar to the final golfing scene. Bally/Midway’s Sky Kid (1985) * In the Soda Bar scene, Swooper can be seen playing the arcade game of the same name. Million Dollar Baby (2004) *TBA Songs #What Should I Do? sung by Petrie and Guido #All by Myself by Eric Carmen #Sky Kid Melody by Junko Ozawa #I Feel So Happy sung by Guido Transcript A Bad Day for Guido/Transcript Quotes *(The Bright Circle shone over Mahattan to signal the start of another new day.) *'Guido': (wakes up and takes a deep breath) It's so beautiful. Huh. No bullying. Whew. *'Etta': G'mornin'. *'Guido': Morning, Etta. *'Etta': You look happy today. *'Guido': It's just me today. Cera didn't play tricks on me. *(Etta’s smile dies down to a worrisome frown) *'Etta': I have to ask you something, Guido. *'Guido': What is it?. *'Etta': While you were out last night, I- *(Then, Rocky comes into the room.) *'Rocky': GUIDO!!! *(Guido is shocked to see Rocky that angry) *'Guido': Rocky?! I, uh—Stammers *'Rocky': (violently grabs Guido) You and I are gonna have ”a little talk” privately! *'Swooper': Oh, feathers, the “talk”. He's screwed! *(Rocky holds a whiny Guido down the street to Rex’s Pizza but was stopped when he saw Grandma Longneck.) *'Grandma Longneck': Hey, you three, Would you come to Sheep Meadow at Central Park for a meeting? Something rather strange has worried some of the children. *'Rocky': (lets go of Guido) What is it? *'Grandma Longneck': I'll explain later. Meet me a Sheep Meadow at Central Park so you can hear all the details. *'Rocky': OK. ----------------------- * Randy: Well, something serious like this would’ve landed you behind bars, but i can’t do that since I’m technically violating protocol. (To Guido in a deep voice) Be thankful you got away with it this time, but next time, the consequences will be more severe... (To Rocky) As for you, I will be arriving at your house tomorrow night for a mandatory child-safety inspection! If you are found to the main cause of the incident god-help me, I will take your custody away from Guido... (whispers in Rocky’s face) permanently... (Walks away) Pray that you won’t disappoint me... Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes